Wish
by Soulreciever
Summary: Subaru Sumeragi has only ever had one wish: for everything to go back to how it used to be. Has Fuuma granted that wish? Or...
1. reflection

Wish.

Chapter one: Reflective memory 

T: This fic is proof that you really can learn anything on the Internet if you research hard enough! I say this because I started to write it before I had read either Tokyo Babylon or X-1999 and I'm publishing it while I've yet to own the entirety of either manga. This means the cannon is going to be a little shaky, but then considering the direction this fic is taking itself I hope that's allowed. I don't want this turning into an essay but I need to say one more thing before I get onto the disclaimer and that is that I know this idea has been done before. I just hope that I'm tackling it in a way that seems original even if the main concept is all but clique as far as this genre goes.

Anyway! Warnings of angst, spoilers for both Tokyo Babylon and X-1999 and slash.

Clamp own both Tokyo Babylon and X-1999 a fact that means they also now one my soul. Grrrr! Subaru is so addictive!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It would seem odd to anyone who did not know Subaru Sumeragi's past, that he did not look his reflection in the eye.

It was a habit he had gotten into after his sister's death.

Because when he looked he saw her there always in his own face.

Or at least that was the story he told himself, one he'd built up after the funeral.

There had been so many people there telling him how sorry they were, how unfortunate he was to have a reminder of this loss there always in his reflection.

And though he missed her, though he was a broken soul without her, it was not truly for her sake that he avoided his own gaze.

He did not look because of Seishrio. Because every moment of looking at the man he had become reminded him of what had happened.

What he had done.

Without looking he could believe that he was still the young boy of sixteen doing the duty of his clan to the best of his ability and with the one he loved at his side always.

He could carry a packet of cigarettes in his pocket and pretend he was going to be giving them to his friend the next he saw him.

Yet though he could avoid his reflection he could not avoid his subconscious and the memories embedded there.

Memories containing of the warmth of Seishrio's blood upon his fingers, of last words that may or may not have ment anything, of final spells and wishes.

Seishrio had believe that his wish had been vengeance for his sisters death and Subaru was ever guilty that this was not the case, that Hokuto had never figured far into his deepest wishes.

To purge that guilt from his soul, to release himself from his obsession with Seishrio by dying in his arms…that had been his one wish and yet as with the loss of his eye it had proved nothing more than a surface wish to cover his deepest and truest want.

To have Seishrio love him and for that love to make everything all right…

Make everything the way it used to be.

He had learned at Rainbow Bridge that a little of this wish had been granted…

That Seishrio had loved him.

He grips hard to the bathroom sink as that day plays again in his mind, as those final gasping breaths echo in his mind.

He lifts his head and for the first time since his sister's death he meets his reflections gaze.

He bears no resemblance to his sister anymore; indeed if one were to ignore his green eye and concentrate instead on the brown a resemblance to another figure in his life becomes apparent.

Seishrio

He has become Seishrio by becoming the Sakurazukamori.

This was not his wish, but then any hope of achieving that wish died with Seishrio.

He felt anger well in his heart and without thought he struck out against the mirror.

He felt the broken shards cut him deeply in several places, felt a surge of power and heard Fuuma's voice informing him,

"I shall grant your wish."

Before the world fell away.

………………………………………………………………………………….

It had taken time, patience and courage for Kamui to decide to search Subaru out.

The man was the Sakurazukamori, his enemy and yet…

Yet…

Kamui still loved him.

He knew that he could not replace Seishrio. Knew that more than likely the man he had loved had died the day Subaru had taken up the previous assassins title and yet still he had hope.

It had taken a few sleepless nights to find a way to locate the Sumeragi and even then Kamui had no way of knowing if the spell had succeeded until he reached the location of the magical pull.

In the end it was thankful that Kamui had not given up his hope.

Subaru Sumeragi would have been dead otherwise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Snerk! Yes I am going to leave it there. Next chapter next week…hopefully.


	2. Waking

Chapter two: Waking dream.

T: Part two and the fic is evolving beyond my original idea into something far more intriguing…I hope!

Warnings of angst, spoilers for both Tokyo Babylon and X-1999 and slash of a su/sei nature…oh and a little one sided kam/su.

The Subaru side of this story takes place from volume two of Tb, while the Kamui side takes place somewhere after volume 16 of X.

Clamp own both Tokyo Babylon and X-1999 a fact that means they also now one my soul. Grrrr! Subaru is so addictive!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He ached everywhere.

He recalled why this was, but it was a faint thing…almost as looking through a frosted window.

The fact that he was alive ment, of course, that he had been saved and who but Kamui cared enough about him now to save his life. But Kamui was not here.

This was his first surprise.

The hospital room he was in seemed a little too…personal, almost as an apartment bedroom rather than a hospital ward.

This was his second surprise.

Perhaps it was best to take this one step at a time.

Step one: Sit up.

The world wobbled a moment and he placed an instinctive hand to his forehead…a gloved hand.

He had not worn his gloves in years. Looking at the marks on his skin had focused his rage, after all. Had forced him not to forget.

It was odd; therefore, that he was wearing them.

Very odd.

Step two: Get out of bed.

Though this seemed a little hasty considering the extent of his injuries he knew that the only way he was going to get answers was to find a doctor.

He was wearing pyjamas.

Something was defiantly wrong.

There was someone in the bed behind him.

Feeling an odd sense of de-ja-vu he pulled at the sheets and enquired,

"Who's there?"

A young girl in a huge dress was crouched under his sheets…hardly believing his eyes he stuttered the enquiry of,

"H-Hokuto-chan?"

"O-ho-ho-ho-ho. Subaru, if you can't even detect someone this close to you you're gonna be a failure as an Onimyoji!"

Still not believing Subaru drew his sister into a tight hug.

"Subaru?" She enquired as she struggled free.

"It's nothing." He remarked.

She little seemed to believe him, but further movement in his bed impeded any further enquiry.

He realised a few moments too late why this was all so familiar.

Too late to turn away from the false smile of Seishrio Sakurazuka, too late to do anything other than lose himself in eyes that he recalled so well.

He used his morning shower as an excuse to think and to assure himself that, yes, he was again sixteen.

It made sense when he recalled Fuuma's words, after all he had wished for everything to be the way it had been and now…

He was not the same, however and perhaps that would come to his advantage.

Hindsight was a wonderful thing after all.

………………………………………………………………………………..

The doctors had given Kamui enough information that he knew something was off.

Subaru had been extensively injured, but, considering the other mans tolerance for major injury, he should have been awake hours ago.

Kamui wished desperately that he knew how to go within a person. But of course he has a feeling that no matter how much he begged Subaru would not come back.

And, to be honest, he was not exactly certain if Subaru was clogged up in his heart.

After all, if the Sumeragi had wished to do as such a thing then he would not have waited until now. He would have done as such after Rainbow Bridge.

He needed to talk to someone who knew about this sort of thing, but he knew that the Dragons of Heaven would not understand and so that left…

It was a plan at least, he supposed.

Grasping Subaru's hand in his own he said,

"I will be back soon." Before he left the hospital room.

……………………………………………………………………………….

After pretending to be the sweet Subaru of this age for his sister and Seishrio he had thrown himself into the task of bringing Mitsuki back into the waking world.

His words to her had been a little ironic this time around and yet she had still come back.

He could not quite bring himself to sit and eat muffins with Seishrio and so he had pretended to be worn out by the day, a lie the other had bought simply because the Subaru of this age would never lie.

Once the older man had gone, Subaru sat and though out both a plan and his next steps in a calm manner.

The very first step in the plan was to get his hair cut.

Hokuto would most likely kill him but he'd gotten used to having his hair short and found that the haircut of his youth irritated him greatly.

With his hair cut to the style of his later years he made his way back to his apartment block.

Hokuto responded in the manner he had expected; initially angry and then a gleeful assumption that this new look was for Seishrio's sake.

He allowed her to tease for a little while and then sitting her down he put the next step into action and began to tell her the truth.

She took the news better than he had hoped and it was only when he reached Rainbow Bridge that she responded with anything other than a smile.

"I can't believe Sei-chan could be so dense." She remarked, "The Rainbow Bridge is the perfect place to make out and he spoils his chance by committing suicide."

Subaru felt himself blush and felt the admonishment of,

"H-Hokuto-chan." Leave his lips without thought.

She smirked and clapping her brother about the shoulder remarked,

"We'll knock some sense into him, Subaru."

That had been the point in this step, for with Hokuto's help he would be closer to achieving his wish, to achieving all that he had ever wanted.

The next step was not only a crucial one, but the one Subaru was least looking forward to.

Tell Obaachan the truth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: There we go! Yes I do like ending on cliff-hangers! Next chapter should be up Tues and until then R+R. Thank you.


	3. Truths

Chapter three: False truths.

T: Heh! As promised I give you the new chapter on Tues. Warnings remain the same as do time lines.

Clamp own all the characters, situations and general addictiveness!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had not told her that he knew the course of the future and yet, in the end he was sure it would have made no difference.

He had broken clan rules by loving Seishrio, after all.

She had taken the news calmly, had passed his sentence calmly and only when she had asked him to remain away from both herself and whoever became the fourteenth head, had she shown emotion.

It stung a little to be cast aside, once again, by his family. Especially as this time they were punishing him for his heart rather than any valid reasoning.

Though loving the Sakurazukamori was most likely as bad as being the Sakurazukamori in Obbaachan's eyes.

Hokuto was waiting for him as he bustled into his apartment and though it had been years since he had needed her comfort, Subaru stretched out for his sister.

He told her what had happened and it true Hokuto fashion she dismissed his sadness with a laugh.

"At least you can finish school now."

It would be nice to have that chance, but Subaru knew that reality would not allow that. If he wished to remain in his apartment then he would need to find a job and that would mean that again school would have to take second priority.

"I know that look, Subaru, what's troubling you?"

He explained the situation and again Hokuto broke into laughter,

"Come and live with me!"

He wanted to protest, but he knew his sister would not be waylaid and at least this way he might have a chance at beginning his life again.

"Thank you."

"Nonsense." A smirk then, "You can repay me by winning Sei-chan's heart."

He did not blush at the insinuation in that sentence.

That was the next step, after all.

………………………………………………………………………………

Kamui had had the foresight to phone ahead, someone such as the 12th head of the Sumeragi clan would not look favourably on intruders, after all.

She looked younger than he had expected, though this was the most likely her gift at work.

"You are the Kamui, are you?"

"I am the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven."

She settled at that and he wondered it everyone but himself had known that he would be born with a twin star…that he would have to one day fight his best friend.

"Why have you come?"

"I need you to tell me how you can tell if someone has gone within their heart and how I might dive into their heart in hopes of calling them back."

"This has to do with that boy, does it not?"

"I assume you are talking about Subaru?"

"That boy is the Sakurazukamori and if you involve yourself in his affairs you shall one day become as such."

"That is not true. Subaru does not love me enough that I could ever kill him and become the Sakurazukamori…and…and even if he did it would not matter.

"I have no want to kill him, no matter what he has become. He is my friend and I wan to help him as he helped me."

"Then you have set your fate."

For a moment Kamui believed that would be it; believed that she would allow her Grandson to die simply because he had taken up a destiny that should never have been his to claim.

Then she sighed and began to recite a spell.

As the last words left her lips she informed him,

"This is the spell to place you within that boy's heart. The only way you can truly know if he is there is to look."

"Thank you."

Kamui gained his feet and had made it to the door before she called his name,

"Be cautious, Kamui, for that boy shall not want you invading his dreams. Nor shall he wish to come again into this harsh life."

"I can but try." He remarked before he left her alone with her grief and bitterness.

………………………………………………………………………………...

He was nervous.

It was true that Seishrio had claimed to love him and yet...

Subaru had no way of knowing when that love first began to grow in the older mans heart. Nor did he know when Seishrio had realised his love for him.

There was the possibility that he had not truly known until Rainbow Bridge. If this was the case, then his new life could only end in tragedy.

There was the possibility that he knew, even now, on some subconscious level and if that was the case then there was hope.

Yet there was a third possibility.

What if even in death Seishrio had lied to him? What if he had considered Subaru nothing but his toy and his successor?

This doubt Subaru had felt before and the irony was that he had been able to remove it by looking at his reflection.

For had Seishrio not wished to remove the hurt Fuuma had caused Subaru? Had he not given his own eye to erase that hurt?

Un-thought Subaru raised a hand to touch his left eye and in doing do he realised there was a forth possibility,

What if Seishrio had realised his love when he had risked his life for the younger man?

Subaru had hoped to avoid that day and the guilt of it this time around, but what if it was his only hope?

He could talk to Hokuto about these worries later.

For the moment both Ueno park and Seishrio ware within sight.

The older man responded in a manner befitting his false self, as he regarded Subaru's changed appearance and then he fell into their long established pattern of discussing their day.

They were under the tree when Subaru gave his news and he saw Seishrio tense before the older man enquired,

"Why did she extricate you from the family?"

"Because I love you." Subaru responded.

He allowed Seishrio a moment to process that before he continued, "Because I love you despite knowing who and what you are, Sakurazukamori."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: It's another cliff hanger…I wonder if these are becoming habit! Next chapter shall be up Sunday and until then R+R.


	4. Destiny

Chapter four: Tangles of destiny:

T: I would just like to tell chaosdragon013 that as I am on holiday next week I shall be updating regularly and I would also like to thank them for being such an enthusiastic reviewer! Anyway warnings remain, as always, the same, though I'm reluctantly adding OOC to the list…bah silly ambivalent Seishrio!

Clamp own X-1999 and Tokyo Babylon…the lucky devils!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His smile broke like glass and Subaru was again looking face to face with the 'real' Seishiro Sakurazuka.

"How?" The older man enquired.

Subaru informed him of the truth and unlike when he had had this conversation with Obaachan, no detail was spared.

"So the Kamui of the dragons of earth has granted your wish?"

"Yes, or at least he has granted the wish that was in my heart at that moment."

"How interesting." Seishiro remarked.

He pulled a cigarette free from his pocket and lighting it he gazed into the middle distance a while.

"It seems I must call an untimely end to our little bet, Subaru-kun."

This Subaru had expected and setting a firmer footing on the soil he looked Seishiro in the eye and said,

"You may kill me if you want, Seishrio-san, but aren't you curious also as to how things might have been?"

"Subaru, I am the Sakurazukamori and as such I have no emotions, not even such a base one such as curiosity." It was odd to hear his name without the honorific, yet if Seishrio was going to play this game then he would also.

"I was Sakurazukamori also; Seishrio and I can not understand why I could feel still love and grief as that individual, while you claimed always to feel nothing."

The older man tensed, just barely and Subaru smiled.

He had faced Seishiro always on an unequal footing before today, for he had believed all that Seishrio had told him of the Sakurazukamori.

Now, though, he was facing the other as an equal and that might give him an advantage.

The Sakurazukamori had always been alone, after all.

……………………………………………………….

Subaru was almost as Kamui had left him but for one thing.

He was no longer alone in his room.

Sorratta was sat at the Sumeragi's side, a fact that surprised Kamui greatly considering that the last he had talked to the monk he had had plans to confront Hinoto.

"Sorratta?"

"I was about to ask the princess about Arashi when I felt a huge surge of power coming from the north of Tokyo.

"I was worried it might be another barrier falling and I came running.

"Imagine my surprise when I find you entering an ambulance with Subaru."

"Sorratta…"

"You don't need to explain, Kamui. Subaru means a lot to you and no matter who he's working for he's still you're friend, right?"

"Right."

"The doctors told me that he should be awake by now,"

"I know. I think he might be walled up within his heart."

"So then what's the plan of action?"

"I am going to dive into his heart."

"What?"

"I went to see the previous head of the Sumeragi clan and she taught me the spell to go Within."

"It's dangerous, Kamui."

"I know, but it is the only hope we have of calling him back."

Kamui can see the doubt in Sorrata's eyes, the same doubt that plagued him still in the back of his mind. Yet despite this doubt the monk understands Kamui's determination and thus remains silent.

Kamui sits to the edge of the bed and placing a hand upon Subaru's forehead he begins to chant the spell.

He feels the surge of power and then he is plunged into darkness.

There is no resistance as he begins to walk in this shadow and though this is the first that he has done this, he knows this should not be the case.

There is a consciousness here amid this darkness, but it is not Subaru.

No this ancient presence full of blood and rage could be but one thing.

The tree.

'What have you done with Subaru?'

There was no verbal response, but about him the shadow shifted and Kamui was met with a vision of Subaru not looking at himself in a mirror.

He could hear the thoughts going through the other mans mind and he listened with ever increasing wonder at the confusion that was Subaru's thought process.

The Sumeragi lifted his head and the thoughts became clearer and clearer until they became a desire.

A wish.

The mirror shattered and Kamui saw Fuuma and heard his words before he was brought back again into the shadow.

Had Fuuma truly granted Subaru's wish or had he done something else to the Sumeragi's consciousness?

Unfortunately there was only one way to find out.

……………………………………………………

"I propose we maintain the bet, Seishrio, but that we extend the time frame. A year was never going to be enough to thaw your heart and you knew that well."

"How long would you like?"

"Until the year of destiny."

"What are the conditions of this bet?"

"Simply as before; that you shall protect me and in return I shall attempt to make you fell something for me. If I loose you may kill me…"

"If you succeed?"

"I am no longer a Sumeragi and thus I shall no longer become a dragon of heaven and so we shall not be opponents in 99.

"Therefore, if I win we have a chance at living our lives together. However, I will not force that choice on you, Seishiro, and should you wish us to go our separate ways in 99 then I shall allow that."

"Why should I agree to this new bet, Subaru?"

"Because you are lonely, Seishrio and because you wish for an amusement to liven the monotony of your life."

"True enough."

A moment later he was gone, leaving Subaru alone with the tree.

He stared at it a great while, pondering the many whys of this situation and thinking a little on what must be occurring in 99 at that moment.

Thoughts of the year of destiny brought him to thoughts of Kamui and he wondered if he might be able to help the boy as well as himself.

Yet any changes he might make to Kamui's life now might affect the boy's choices in the future.

Might affect the future itself.

A thought was creeping upon him, one that he had until now not contemplated.

Now that he was no longer destined to be a dragon of heaven he would not meet Kamui, which meant that the boy would remain trapped in his heart forever.

That the world would be destroyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Ta da! I would just like to say that it was at this point that I began writing myself into a corner and so the next chapter might be a little…boring. Anyway next chptr should be out mon. R+R


	5. Expositon

Chapter five: The exposition of loneliness.

T: Before I begin I would like to say that as far as I'm concerned you spell Seishrio's name as such because that is the version I have in my translated copy of Tokyo. Apparently you can also spell it with a u on the end, but as I've come five chapters in without the u I'm afraid it's staying out. However, I concede that I had Sorata's name spelt incorrectly and so I will change it here!

Anyway, warnings remain the same with the addition for this chapter alone of a unique it's all exposition warning!

Clamp owns it all!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorata was still there when he came back to himself and though the monk must have questions he instead allowed Kamui the time to recuperate his magic.

"He was not there" He explained eventually.

"He might have separated his consciousness from his body."

"No. It was Fuuma."

"How can you be so certain?"

"The tree's consciousness was there still and it showed me what had happened before Subaru collapsed." Kamui replied.

Aware that there was still a little more that Sorata needed to know, Kamui then proceeded to fill in the gaps as best as he could.

The monk shook his head as Kamui conclude the tale,

"Talking to Fuuma will not help, Kamui. He has done this to trap you, that much is clear."

"That is one possibility. Another is that he granted Subaru's wish and that my involvement is co-incidental.

"Yet why would he willingly send his Sakurazukamori back into the past? Why when he could ensure that Fuuma gain no influence over either himself or the previous holder of that title?" Kamui mused.

"When the first Sakurazukamori fell another came to take his place. Perhaps if neither Subaru nor the other Sakurazukamori came into being another, stronger, individual would take their place." Sorata replied, before, as Subaru had previously, he came to a much more likely conclusion.

"He could also have done it for another reason. Subaru was destined to fight the Sakurazukamori, but, if he chose to live with his enemy his clan would turn him out.

"We would, therefore, no longer meet him, you would be stranded for eternity within your heart and Fuuma would have an easy victory in his hands."

"Perhaps. The only way I can know for sure is to talk to Fuuma. If he did do it to ensure that possibility then risking my life will mean nothing, for soon enough I shall be trapped again within my heart.

"If he fulfilled Subaru's wish simply because he had to…that would be a selfless act, Sorata and that would mean the true Fuuma is there still within him."

"Kamui…"

"I do not need you to tell me how hopeless or stupid that idea is, Sorata. I already know."

"Kamui I trust you and your judgment, if you feel this is the only way then I shall protect you."

"Thank you, Sorata."

………………………………………………

Hokuto insisted that he sit down when he eventually came home and then she simply stared at him until he cracked and told her everything.

"So we have three very clear problems. Number one: You have no idea how or when Sei-chan fell in love with you. He does or will love you Subaru, have no doubt of that. Number two: With your childhood content Kamui will have no-one to call him back and finally, number three: You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Hokuto-chan, I…"

"Oh not you don't, Subaru Sumeragi! I can see that years without me have made you twice the mope you used to be and it's going to take al my happiness to win you back again.

"Dealing with these problems one at a time, it seems clear that, One: This new bet with Sei-chan will allow you time to cover all the bases as far as winning his heart goes. Two: The world will compensate for your loss and find someone else to help Kamui. Three: You need to learn to let go." She punctuated the lecture with a hug and for the first time since he had returned to this time period he felt as though he belonged here.

"Thank you, Hokuto."

"I am happy if you are happy; Subaru and so do us both a favour and win Sei-chan over."

"How?" It was an enquiry more for himself than his sister, yet Hokuto took it as another moment of self-doubt and with a bright smile supplied,

"Seduce him."

Subaru was ashamed to feel himself redden at that suggestion, more because the reaction showed how naïve he was still in some matters, than because he had become embarrassed.

Hokuto chuckled heartily to herself before she said,

"Sweet innocence was not quite enough for a love confession and it was only when you grew up a little that Sei-chan showed evident interest.

"We also need him to see that you are his equal, Subaru and so seduction is the only option.

"Thankfully we can skip step one of any good seduction: getting to know your beloved inside and out. After all, you did become him in a really creepy sense and thus know practically all there is to know about him.

"That takes us nicely into step two: Let you beloved know all there is to know about you. I suggest a whirlwind of dates and some sharper, tighter clothes to go with the new you."

"The new me sounds expensive, Hokuto-chan, especially as I want to pay my way through school."

"Subaru, I get more than enough money from the family to support myself and buy you a meal out every now and again.

"But to ease your guilt you can re-pay my money once you have a job, or when Obaachan comes to her senses and takes you back."

Of course Hokuto would not take no for an answer and thus committing himself to this plan he asked a very logical question,

"Where should we go?"

"To begin with I would say small, private restaurants and perhaps the occasional picnic for two. Once you and Sei-chan feel comfortable around one another and have released you tension, then you can start going to some of the more romantic locals."

He wondered why they were better starting off in the smaller locations and what Hokuto had meant by 'released your tension', but he knew his sister would merely laugh him off if he asked and thus he retained his silence.

"It seems that I shall have to be the one to instigate these dates for the moment. After all if you are still shy enough to blush about the idea of seduction then you will certainly not have the backbone to ask Sei-chan out yourself."

His smile crumbled a little at that, after all Hokuto had been right when she had said that his old self had not interested Seishiro and yet the man he had become in the year of destiny had never been anything other than a veneer for his weaker self.

He was going to have to grow if he wanted this victory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Well that's that chapter out of the way at least! Things get back to a more usual vein in the next chapter, which I'll put up tomorrow. Until then R+R


	6. Tears

Chapter six: Shadowed tears.

T: Well I have almost exceeded my highest number of reviews so thank you to chaos dragon013, fey Morgan, Animegoil and Subaru's voice for helping me achieve the best fic possible! Anyway warnings remain the same.

Clamp owns everything you see here, apart, that is, from my vain attempt at plot!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had gone to Tokyo tower because it was exposed and because he wished to think a little more on what he was going to say to Fuuma.

Thankfully he did not have too long to contemplate the inevitable outcome of this situation, for only a half hour after he had settled down Fuuma appeared before him.

"Kamui."

He tensed and gaining his feet he took a fighting stance before he said,

"I do not want to fight, Fuuma."

"You wish to know what I have done with the Sakurazukamori?

"I am sure you have considered some very entertaining possibilities, but I can see the most obvious has not presented itself to you.

"His consciousness has been separated from his body, but, as I am sure you have learned by now, the power of the tree remains behind."

Kamui felt his hope fade as he realised why Fuuma had done what he had done,

"You wish to gain the trees power for yourself?"

"Indeed. The power of the Sakurazukamori passes through the heart and while Subaru existed in this reality the only way to gain the power would have been to achieve his love and then kill him.

"Now the tree is a power without guidance and all I need to do to achieve its strength is to destroy the shell that holds it in place."

"No."

Though Kamui had no want to kill Fuuma, though all he wanted was to save the other, he could not allow him to kill Subaru.

Not when he had allowed him to kill Kotori.

"You wish for him to love you, Kamui, but as your other wish it is an empty thing."

"Perhaps. But my wish to keep him safe is true and if you truly grant wishes then…"

"He shall live on in you heart." Fuuma remarked before he was gone again.

For a moment Kamui wondered why he was alive and then suddenly very afraid he rushed back to the hospital.

……………………………………………………………………….

He'd decided to do a little experimentation and so after eating his luch he's sat down to meditate.

The tree was not there.

Though he had not cared for how its presence had come into his life, the tree had been a salve for the loneliness of the position and its strength had allowed him to find a degree of focus amid the chaos.

He felt oddly alone without its presence and that calm.

There had to be a spell that could bring the trees power back into his consciousness, for without it he could not claim to be Seishrio's equal, nor would he have the self confidence to grow beyond himself.

Thus he decided to hit the books.

Hokuto eventually had to forcefully pull him away from studying in order to give him something to eat. An opportunity she used to learn what he was up to and to tell him off for being up so late on a school night.

"I have to sort this out, Hokuto and besides I'm used to being up late on a school night."

"Two more hours, Subaru."

In the end it was only an hour after that when he fell asleep, a book clenched still in his fingers.

He dreamt of the smell of disinfectant and the beep of a heart monitor.

He could hear Sorata's voice and he knew this was a dream of the 'future'.

He could feel the tree here and he called for its power, wrapped himself tight within it, before he enquired,

"How do I get you back?"

'Kamui' The thing responded before the comfort was snatched away.

Before the dream changed.

He would wonder later which Kamui the tree was referring to and why either was the key to achieving again that power.

For now he was lost within his dreamscape.

Within his wish.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Subaru was still alive when Kamui returned.

The thought that Fuuma might come to kill the Sumeragi at any moment had scared Kamui enough so that he asked if the older man could be moved to the hospital within the Clamp Campus.

He was sure they would object to having the Sakurazukamori so close to the Shinken, but it was the only way to insure his friend was safe from his other self; to insure that Fuuma did not gain Subaru's power.

Once they had re-located he informed Sorata of what Fuuma had said,

"I do not understand why he would want the power of the Sakurazukamori, though."

"Fuuma is strong, but he has you weaknesses, Kamui and if he was hit with enough focused power he would be unable to recover from his injuries.

"The Sakurazukamori have the regenerative power of the tree in their side and so in combination with Fuuma's formidable strength that power might well make him invincible."

"The previous Sakurazukamori did not regenerate, Sorata."

"Perhaps because his wound was received in the act of protecting the one he loved.

"I can not claim to be an expert on the Sakurazukamori, though and all I can really give you is my opinion."

Kamui considered this for a moment and an odd, yet tempting, idea came to mind.

"Is there anyway we can send the power of the tree to join Subaru in the past?"

"Perhaps. However…"

"However?"

"I believe the tree's power is the only thing keeping Subaru's body alive."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Next chapter is the last one and will be up tomorrow! Few little notes here, the idea that Subaru will live on in Kamui's heart and the whole thing that concentrated power will really hurt Fuuma is stolen from the T.V series. Also Fuuma does not kill Kamui because of Kamui's wish for Subaru to live…in other words, with Kamui alive Subaru will live on in his heart thus fulfilling Kamui's wish, if Kamui dies then Subaru has to live and Fuuma's been gypped. Finally, I'm not actually sure the Sakurazukamori are regenerative, it was just a good reason for Fuuma to want Subaru's power! Right that over and done with R+R. Ta!


	7. Choices

Chapter seven: The choices of destiny.

T: Last chapter…I'm rather sad about that fact, which is surprising considering how much bother this fic has given me! Warnings remain the same with the addition of AU and OC…come back! It's not turning into a Mary Sue I promise!

Clamp owns it and my money, need I say more?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end there had only ever been one choice.

Kamui had considered his options a great while, then he had attempted to distract himself with school work and eventually he had shut himself into the school library.

It was well past the time that the other students have left when he found the spell he had been looking for and thus he was more than a little fatigued when he came again to Subaru's side.

He stayed the night in that room, his hands clenched about the spell book and his mind still on the decision he had to make.

In the end there was only one choice.

At midnight Kamui awoke and stretching for Subaru's hand he said,

"I can not allow Fuuma to kill you Subaru and though I would rather that you could live your life here with me; I know that you shall be happier within your past.

"I know, somehow, that you wish to have the power of the tree again at your disposal and I will grant you that wish, will give you that power.

"Consider it my thank you for all that you have done for me." He leased his companions hand and smiling he said,

"Good bye, Subaru."

………………………………………………………………………………..

As Subaru awoke he felt tears on his cheek and he wondered at their origin.

The last he recalled of his dreams was the faint feeling of someone holding his hand.

There was a white heat at the back of his mind and he knew instinctively that that meant the power of the tree was his again.

Touching that power he saw the last moments of his future self and smiling he said,

"Good bye, Kamui and thank you." Before he then climbed out of bed.

Hokuto took one look at his outfit and enquired,

"Where are you going?"

"Hokuto can you tell the teacher that I am sorry?"

"Subaru!"

"I have to go and see Seishrio."

"Now?"

"I'll explain later."

Hokuto rolled her eyes and placing a wallet into Subaru's hand said,

"Make sure you eat, Subaru and remember what I said."

"Okay okay!" He remarked as he headed out into the open air.

As there were only two places where he knew he might find Seishrio, he decided to get the closer of the two out of the way first.

Of course Seishrio's Veterinarian practice had been closed down, perhaps because now that Subaru knew the truth there was no need to maintain the charade, or perhaps for another, entirely different reason.

That left Ueno park.

On the way Subaru picked himself up some lunch, purchasing enough so that he could share should Seishrio appear.

Once within the park he wove an illusion about himself and settled down against the tree to eat.

"Subaru."

He started only barely and glancing upwards he was greeted with Seishrio's empty smile.

"Seishrio, would you care to join me for lunch?"

The older man seemed uncertain and Subaru smiled a seductive little smile, "I would be very happy if you stayed, Seishrio. Very happy."

He could almost feel Seishrio's confusion and he knew then that he had been right to desire the return of the tree's power.

For not only was he now facing Seishrio as an equal, he was facing him as a half of his soul.

"What have you done to me?"

"Nothing, Seishrio. I have, instead, done something to myself."

The older man jumped to the floor then and leaning towards Subaru he said,

"You have the power of the tree within you."

"I told you that I became the Sakurazukamori in the future."

"Yet you showed no signs of that power."

Subaru thought of weaving a lie to unnerve Seishrio more, but he did not wish for there to be any more lies between the older man and himself, thus he said,

"I had to call the power to me."

"Why?"

"Because I missed the clarity that it gave me and because I wish to be your equal, Seishrio, rather than your toy."

The older man set a hand against Subaru's face and looked a while at the younger man.

Eventually he leased Subaru's face and sat down at his side,

"Subaru, I can not claim to understand this change in you or in myself. However, I wish to see what we might make of our lives if we try."

"That is all I ask, Seishiro."

…………………………………………………………………

"Sumeragi-Sensei?"

Turning Subaru noted again that Kamui looked well, although today he seemed paler, but considering how things should be…

"How may I help you, Shirou-Kun?"

Kamui seemed nervous, something Subaru understood entirely; for Kamui had always been understandably weary of opening out to strangers and though as his teacher Subaru was not precisely a stranger he was removed enough that Kamui had maintained a distance between them.

Subaru was about to pose the question again when Kamui blushed faintly and enquired,

"Is Sakura-san alright?"

Subaru tensed a little at that, for his daughter had mentioned nothing of knowing Kamui.

But then Sakura was not truly his child and perhaps she had kept the secret for that reason.

He had met her under the tree precisely a year after he had renewed his bet with Seishiro.

It had been a hauntingly familiar situation, indeed it had been almost precisely as his very first meeting with Seishiro, but for one important reason.

Subaru had been drawn to look upwards by the blood seeping down the tree, yet Sakura had had no cause to glace upwards.

No cause to notice him.

No cause but fate, for the child had proven to be the fourteenth head of the Sumeragi clan.

He had come down to her when she asked and enraptured by the purity in her eyes he had responded truthfully when she asked what clan he belonged to.

"I am of no clan now, once though I was of the Sumeragi."

It was a reply that had confused her and yet she had told him that she was Sumeragi and had given him her name.

He had recognised it and had felt a pity for the child before him. As with himself Sakura was an orphan, yet unlike him she had been ten when her parents had lost their lives.

It had been evident by that point that the child would become the next head and Obaachan had taken Sakura in just as she had taken Hokuto and Subaru in all those years ago.

He had talked a great while to Sakura, his illusion assuring that they were not interrupted and that none saw them together.

Eventually he had had to go, but he had made her a promise,

"If we meet again, Sakura-chan, I shall protect you and we can talk more."

He had not believed he would indeed see her again, not with Obaachan watching her always. Yet he had not counted on his sisters tenaciousness and but a week after their first meeting, Sakura and he had come together again.

When Obaachan had died the year afterwards Subaru had been a large enough part of Sakura's life that he had requested that she be his ward. A request that the Sumeragi family had granted despite their reservations and despite what he was.

"Sumeragi-Sensei?"

Subaru snapped back to the present and recalling Kamui's enquiry he thought back to the previous evening.

Sakura had returned pail and visibly shaking, yet when Subaru had asked she had assured him that she was fine.

He had assumed that it was magical backlash and he knew now that he had been correct in that assumption.

Yesterday had been the day of Fuuma's awakening and it had obviously been Sakura who had called Kamui back and yet how?

Now was not the time to ponder such things, however, not with Kamui desperate still for a reply.

"She was asleep still when I left."

Kamui visibly deflated at that and then a hope kindling a-new in his eyes he enquired,

"Might I be able to come and see her?"

"Certainly. If you wait for me after school I shall give you a ride."

"Thank you."

With that the boy was gone, leaving Subaru to his thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………..

They road back in silence, Subaru concentrating on the road and Kamui thinking on the previous evening…

He recalled darkness and the image of Kotori's death before a voice had screamed at him to stop.

He had felt so young, so insecure.

He just wanted everything to go away! Most especially the young woman who stood just a little before him.

"My name is Sakura Sumeragi, might I come over there?"

"No, stay away!"

"I am coming over there."

Kamui would have none of it and screaming for her to keep away, to not kill Fuuma and Kotori; he had pushed her from him.

Half conscious on the floor she had shown him an image of three people, two male and one female, staring at one another across a divide.

"Who?"

"My mother, father and older brother."

Kamui watched in horrid fascination as the younger man leapt for his parents.

He saw what was going to happen and he tried to stop it, may well have done as such if it had not been for Sakura's restraining hand.

"This is my memory and you shall not reach them in time."

The boy punched a hole in first his father's heart and then his mother's, before he fled the scene.

"When I learned that my brother had turned to using his magic to kill I shut myself into my heart.

"Thus when he went after my parent I could do nothing. I could only listen as a stranger told me of their death.

"But I found a wish and I came back to myself, grew strong in hopes of achieving that wish.

"This is what you must do, Kamui, or otherwise you shall again be able to do nothing when someone else you care for dies."

She had begun to fade then and Kamui had asked why,

"I used a little too much magic," She replied before her form had gone completely.

He had found his wish, but when had stirred Sakura had been gone.

He'd worried about the girl for the rest of the night and had eventually asked Sorata to make some enquires on his behalf.

Inquires that had led him to Sumeragi-sensei.

It had been odd to learn that his teacher was connected to Sakura and he had wondered idly if the older man was also connected to the end of the world. Yet that was foolish, Sumeragi-sensei was a kind and gentle man who would have no want to kill.

The car came to a halt and Kamui took a moment to admire the almost mansion like building before them.

Following on Subaru's heals he wondered at the lack of flowers within the vast garden, but decided that everyone was entitled to a little eccentricity, even teachers.

"I'm home." Subaru remarked as he kicked his shoes off and Kamui followed suit.

"I'm in the living room."

It was a man's voice and as Kamui came into the living room he was met with its owner; an older man with entrancing golden brown eyes and an oddly blank smile.

He flushed a little as Subaru bent to kiss the other man and turned from the pair, which drew the attention back in his direction.

"Where are my manners?" Subaru enquired as he caught Kamui gently about the shoulder. "Seishrio this is Kamui Shirou. Shirou-kun this is Seishiro Sakurazuka."

"A pleasure." The older man remarked as he offered his hand.

Kamui took it despite an odd reluctance in the depths of his heart and Subaru smiled before he enquired,

"Is Sakura-chan still in her room?"

"Yes. I took her breakfast and she seemed lucid enough considering how pail she looked yesterday."

"That's good." Subaru remarked and then said, "Come with me, Shirou-kun."

Kamui did as requested and was lead back out into the hallway and down to a room set against the far wall.

Subaru knocked and upon receiving permission entered into the tiny bedroom.

Sakura was propped up on the bed, her eyes focused still on her book and her condition fair considering what Kamui had begun to fear.

"Father." She acknowledged after a moment and then seeing the other she smiled,

"Kamui-kun."

"I'll be in the living room if you need me." Subaru said as left the room.

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

"It was nothing, Kamui. After all I am a dragon of heaven and I would do anything to protect you."

"You let me see inside your heart, Sakura-san, that was hardly 'nothing'."

"Someone had to know one day and I thought you, of all people, would understand."

She smiled brightly then and Kamui felt his heart lift.

Perhaps there was hope after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Ta da! Again a few little things before I let you be…Sakura was originally going to be a genetic splicing together of Subaru and Seishrio's genes, but I had two distinct problems with that- one: I needed her to be the fourteenth head and I could not see Subaru's grandmother willingly allowing a Sakurazukamori to become head and two: I needed a tragic history for her and if she was Subaru's child that would mean heart ache for our beloved Sumeragi- thus was this idea born…I think it pans out quite well in the end! R+R and who knows I might write the scene on rainbow bridge!


End file.
